Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei
Details Cooking (boostable) * Agility (not boostable) *Completion of the following quests: **Monkey Madness I ***The Grand Tree ***Tree Gnome Village *The ability to defeat a level 84 Big Snake *43 prayer highly recommended |items = Note: The bank on Ape Atoll cannot be used until after completion of Monkey Madness II. *An M'speak amulet *A gorilla greegree (can be obtained during quest) *A ninja monkey greegree (can be obtained during quest) *A zombie monkey greegree (can be obtained during quest) *A banana (can be picked in Monkey Child's garden) *Some monkey nuts or 3 coins to buy them at the food stall *Rope *A knife *A pestle and mortar |kills = *Big Snake (level 84) *If obtaining talismans: **Zombie monkey (levels 82/129) **Monkey guard (level 167) **Ninja monkey (level 86) |recommended = Recommended: *Ranged or Magic equipment (for killing a Monkey guard if you're obtaining a monkey talisman during the quest) *Prayer potion(s) *Antipoison *3,000 coins (to purchase monkey talismans - only needed if obtaining greegrees) *Karamjan monkey greegree (if obtaining greegrees during quest) *Stamina potions could be useful *Food}} Walkthrough After inspecting Awowogei at the table, travel to Ape Atoll. The easiest way is to use fairy ring code ; however, this requires already having a ninja greegree to escape the agility course. If you do not already have a ninja greegree, you can get to Ape Atoll by going to the of the Grand Tree and speaking to Daero. Recommended items throughout the stay at Ape Atoll: M'speak amulet, Karamjan monkey greegree (or other greegrees), antipoison and food. Greegrees ''Items needed: 3,000 coins or 3 monkey talismans. '' ''Recommended: Combat equipment to kill a ninja monkey and a zombie monkey, Ranged or Magic equipment to kill a monkey guard, Prayer potion and food for combat and running through Ape Atoll dungeon. A stamina potion is highly recommended to massively reduce the amount of time spent running through the very long dungeon.'' In order to make the three required greegrees, you must bring a monkey talisman and the respective bones to Zooknock (located at the end of the Ape Atoll Dungeon). Monkey talismans can be purchased from the rune salesman on ape atoll for 1,000 coins each. Once you land on Ape Atoll, head north with a greegree equipped (use the karamjan greegree if you do not have the others) and pass through the gate. Purchase three monkey talismans from the rune salesman. Next, kill a monkey guard and take its bones. Monkey guards are located near the prayer altar on Ape Atoll. Make sure to use Ranged or Magic and safespot them, as the monkey guards will infinitely recover health within melee range. A safespot location is in the north-east corner of the building behind the fire. Next you will need to kill a Ninja monkey. North of the bank icon on the mini-map are two ninja monkeys (monkey archers); either protect from range or safespot (by standing in the tall grass) to kill one. Make sure to grab the bones. Zombie monkeys can be found in the Ape Atoll dungeon (entrance located on the south side of the island). This is the same cave that Zooknock can be found in. Be wary of traps and poisonous spiders. Equip any greegree you have already, so that the monsters in the dungeon to Zooknook do not attack you. Negating the need for prayer potions. Rubble will constantly fall on you throughout the cave dealing small amounts of damage. It is a good idea to bring antipoison potions and food. Kill a zombie monkey in the cave and collect its bones. Speak with Zooknock at the end of the cave with all three bones and talismans. Confirm that you want to make another greegree and then use the bones and talisman on Zooknock (he will pause after the conversation before giving you the greegree). Repeat this three times with the different bones to get all three greegrees. Awowogei's Palace Buy monkey nuts and grab a normal banana if you have not already. Make sure you've equipped one of your greegrees and your m'speak amulet. Go to Awowogei's palace on Ape Atoll. Talk to Awowogei about his favorite food; he will refuse to divulge it, but will mention three monkeys in the temple. The three monkeys are located in the temple north of Awowogei, in the north-west corner. Tell them that you're planning a surprise party for the king. They will tell you to stuff the corpse of a big snake with banana slices and monkey nut paste. If you have a banana and the monkey nuts with you, speak to them again, twice, one for banana and one for monkey nuts. They will tell you that these are not good enough for the king's sophisticated palate, and that you will need to replace the ingredients with the sacred red banana and the tchiki monkey nuts. The normal banana and monkey nuts are no longer needed after this point. Note: If you speak with the three monkeys with a red banana in your inventory, they will eat it and you will need to get another. Be sure to speak with all 3 monkeys or the red banana tree will not spawn. Note: If your cooking level is at or just above the requirement (or you are boosting) the failure rate for cooking the stuffed snake is quite high. It is useful to obtain multiple tchiki monkey nuts, red bananas and snake corpses (the drop trick may be used to obtain the nuts and bananas) to avoid having to re-gather the ingredients. Red banana The red banana tree is located on the north-west coast of the island, just south-west of the gnome glider icon. To get the red banana, wield your gorilla greegree, as you'll need lots of strength. Then, go to the west coast and find the tree. Use your rope on it to get the banana. Use the drop trick to get more bananas, since you might accidentally burn the snake. If no bananas are on the tree, go to the three wise monkeys again with a normal banana and go through the dialogue regarding it until it is finished. Tchiki monkey nuts Wield your ninja greegree, then go to the south part of town. The Agility course start-point is on the other side of a small river. Once over the bridge, head south-west. You will need 48 Agility to access the course. Boosts will not work for this. Go across the obstacles until you find a broken hut around a hole in the ground. Go down and pick some tchiki monkey nuts. You might want to use the drop trick to get more nuts, since you might accidentally burn the snake. Players with access to fairy rings may use the code to skip part of the Agility course. If there are no nuts on the bush, return to the three monkeys and use the standard monkey nuts on one of them and go through the dialogue regarding it until it is finished. Pets cannot be brought onto the Agility course. If you have a pet following you, pick it up to use the course. Note: Completing a lap of the course is a hard task in the Western Provinces achievement diary. Snake .]] Note: You cannot get the snake corpse beforehand. If you kill a snake before talking to Awowegei and then the three monkeys, you will get only bones. Once you have the red banana and tchiki monkey nuts, leave Ape Atoll and return to Crash Island. Go east until you find a large hole in the ground, and enter the cave below. Warning: If you die in the cave, you will lose all your items and will not be able to recover them! You will find five level 84 Big Snakes. Since they hit hard and are poisonous, Protect from Melee is advised. Turn it on before entering the cave. Kill one and take the snake corpse. You might want to grab multiple corpses since you might accidentally burn the snake. Try to stay away from the walls as more snakes (which are scenery) will appear and attack you. Cooking the snake After you have everything, slice the banana and grind the nuts, then stuff your snake with them to create a raw stuffed snake. DO NOT use the red banana and tchiki nuts without slicing/grinding them, or it will result in a useless odd stuffed snake. Also, be careful not to eat them yourself. Go back to Ape Atoll, equip a greegree (you will need your Zombie greegree soon, but cannot run with it equipped), and then go back to the temple. Go down the trapdoor protected by gorillas, then down one of the ramps. There is a crack in the wall between the two bamboo ramps. Go through it, and you will see a patch of hot coals. This is where you need to equip your zombie greegree, as the hot coals will prevent you from going to the other side. Go to the long rock on the floor, boost your Cooking level if needed, and then, cook the snake on it. It is possible to over-cook the stuffed snake. You will know if you successfully cook or burn the snake, as there will be an animation when you try to cook it. Travel back to Lumbridge Castle. Right click the stuffed snake, and use it on Awowogei (while having your m'speak amulet equipped). If you eat the snake, you'll have to get another one. Congratulations! Subquest complete! Rewards Cooking experience * Agility experience *Ape Atoll Teleport spell *Further access to the Culinaromancer's Chest }} Required for completing *This Recipe for Disaster subquest is a requirement for Monkey Madness II.